


In The Garden

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-30
Updated: 2006-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Lucius and Sirius meet during a party





	In The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: I finally revised this story as I had been planning to do since I originally posted many months ago.  
For [](http://jadarene.livejournal.com/profile)[**jadarene**](http://jadarene.livejournal.com/) who asked for Sirius/Lucius and the line “Don’t be a bitch”. The timeline may be a bit off so I apologize but I tried to fit it within canon.  


* * *

“Is the party too cultured for you, Black?”  
  
  
Sirius stiffened when he heard the familiar voice, refusing to turn around and face its owner. He had sought solace in the shadows of the garden, away from the party and the family that hated him. They had insisted he attend because it was expected that the family make an appearance, though he didn’t understand why he had to be there. He was the black sheep, the one they whispered about, the Muggle-lover as his Mum liked to call him. He’d have thought his appearance at the engagement party of his cousin, Narcissa, would have tarnished the family’s reputation instead of helping it.  
  
  
He was counting the days until he could leave them all and never look back, do exactly what he wanted and no longer be restricted by what was expected of him. He had almost refused to attend the party, fully prepared to take whatever potion could induce an illness, but a part of him had known that he had to be there, had to see *him*. God, he couldn’t understand his obsession with the cold blond wizard, hating him at the same time he wanted him so desperately. His first crush, the man that got to him a way that no one else did. The man that was now engaged to his stuck-up cousin.  
  
  
“I needed some air,” Sirius finally said, his voice low and snarly, indicating that he did not want company, especially not company in the form of the very man that had plagued his most erotic dreams from the time he was barely twelve as well as having made the last few years of his life complicated, secretive, and complex.  
  
  
“And here I thought you were just avoiding me,” Lucius smirked, watching as the raven haired wizard turned to glare at him. Pale gray eyes met slate gray as the fifteen-year old wizard sneered.  
  
  
“You think too highly of yourself, Malfoy,” Sirius informed the blond, his eyes moving over the angelic face of the man facing him, eyes narrowing when he noticed the knowing smirk on Lucius’ full lips. He frowned as he added, “Contrary to your belief, the world does not revolve around you.”  
  
  
“Doesn’t it?” Lucius arched a pale brow, gray eyes gleaming with amusement as Sirius glowered at his refusal to be drawn into an argument. Their entire relationship was built on arguing, had been since their first encounter two years before following a Quidditch match. Slytherin had won and Sirius, obnoxious Gryffindor that he was, had waited outside their changing rooms to complain to anyone that would listen that they had cheated. As it happened, this was one of the few times that they had won by actual skill and performance so Lucius had been rather annoyed to hear the accusations about the team of which he was Captain. Words had been exchanged, rather passionate and heated words, something that still surprised the normally reserved and cold Slytherin, and he had found himself reacting to the handsome younger wizard in a way that was somewhat startling.  
  
  
Sirius Black was, without a doubt, one of the more attractive wizards at Hogwarts. Tall and lithe, a pleasant build, pale gray eyes that were lighter than his own, and long black hair that fell past his shoulders. He was a charming flirt and had many of the witches at school under his spell, was fond of playing pranks and getting into mischief, and Lucius had to admire him for holding true to his beliefs regardless of what his family thought, even if Lucius believed such beliefs were foolish and silly. Before that day, Lucius had barely given the boy a spare thought, not considering him a threat to his own position at Hogwarts nor considering him an asset. That day, though, as they had heatedly argued over the Quidditch results, Lucius had felt true passion for the first time in his life.  
  
  
It had taken him only a moment to realize that he wanted Sirius, and, once that decision was made, he acted. A Malfoy, after all, always gets what they want. He had wasted no time in pushing the handsome boy against the wall and claiming his lips in a possessive kiss. He had expected a bit of a struggle from the young Gryffindor who had been only thirteen at the time, but all he had received was a soft moan and hands in his hair, urging him closer. They had shagged in the Slytherin changing room, Sirius on his knees begging for more, eagerly taking everything Lucius gave him. Afterwards, they had cleaned up and gone their separate ways, neither speaking about what had happened.  
  
  
It had been the first of many stolen moments during his final year at Hogwarts, tempestuous and passionate and somewhat obsessive. He had begun paying more attention to Black, watching him just as Sirius watched him. It had not taken him long to realize that the boy had been infatuated with him for some time, even before that evening in the changing room, that development changing things.  
  
  
Lucius did not want to encourage the boy or give him some false belief that their relationship was anything other than explosive sex. So, naturally, he had casually mentioned the name of another lover, one who actually did mean quite a bit to him and whom he considered a good friend. Sirius had not seemed surprised at hearing the name nor at the exact nature of Lucius’ relationship, though his eyes had darkened and he’d become rather rough.  
  
  
Their affair, if that is what you would call it, continued after Lucius left Hogwarts. They would arrange meetings in Hogsmeade or meet here, in the garden at Malfoy Manor. In the garden, they forgot everything except each other. It had been here that he had first learned of Sirius’ recent cruel prank on Severus, the realization that Sirius had deliberately led Severus to face a werewolf had been a warning to Lucius that the younger man had not been as accepting as he had believed about the fact that their relationship was only sex.  
  
  
He had only just learned from Severus that Sirius had spent years tormenting him and making his life miserable, ever since Lucius had befriended him near the end of his first year. Sirius was a possessive and jealous man, two traits that Lucius shared, and it was definitely a dangerous combination. It made their relationship all the more intense, the Slytherin rarely allowing himself to react emotionally or passionately in the normal course of his life, but, with Sirius, he was able to be as rough or wild as he wished.  
  
  
“I’m busy, Malfoy,” Sirius snarled as he finally looked away, wanting nothing more than to slap the smug smile off his lover’s lips and then lick the blood from them. He ran his fingers through his hair, wishing now that he hadn’t bothered to attend the party. Lucius was such a bastard. He had to know how Sirius felt about him, how he had felt for years, but the handsome blond didn’t care, would never care, not the way Sirius wanted.  
  
  
Yet he kept coming back. Even after discovering the possibility of something so precious, so real, with Remus, he kept coming back to Lucius. A good shag, that’s all it was to Lucius and that’s all it would ever be. Remus knew he had a lover, though he had never said who, not wanting anyone to know about his affair with the dangerous Slytherin, and Sirius knew that he needed to stop this, that Remus deserved better. Hell, he deserved better!  
  
  
“Don’t be such a bitch,” Lucius muttered, glancing at the brightly lit Manor, thankful that it was at a distance far enough away that they would not be seen. He turned back to Sirius, moving behind the dark-haired man, whispering, “I’ve missed you, Siri.”  
  
“Don’t call me that,” Sirius said as Lucius’ hand moved over his back.  
  
  
“Why? Is your Wolf the only one allowed to call you that?” Lucius asked sharply, his hand tangling in Sirius’ dark hair, roughly pulling his head back as his lips claimed his lover’s. The kiss was possessive, rough, fiery, tongues dueling for control, Lucius’ grip tightening in Sirius’ hair as they devoured one another. Pulling back, his gray eyes were dangerous as he said, “I do not mind your diversion with the canine, Siri, but always remember that you are mine!”  
  
  
“Selfish bastard,” Sirius grinned slightly at the jealousy in Lucius’ eyes, the same jealousy he had felt for years as he had watched Snape get closer and closer to the object of his affection. He hated the greasy-haired git for getting Lucius first, for having his friendship while Sirius had only his desire and lust. He did not deny Lucius’ belief that he and Remus were lovers, thriving on the spark of jealousy and possessive grip the blond had on him. Their relationship was truly fucked up and Sirius wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
  
“Impudent brat,” Lucius smiled slightly, his eyes thawing as he turned Sirius and pushed him against a tree, their lips again meeting as hands began to unfasten robes. He could hear the sounds of the party, far and distant, another world it seemed. He was going to marry Narcissa Black, a beautiful but frigid woman from the perfect family to merge with the Malfoys, a business arrangement to strengthen two powerful families and produce an heir. Narcissa Black, the cousin of his lover, the man he found himself unable to give up, an addiction, an obsession, desire and passion…Sirius Black was all these things and more.  
  
  
Lucius moaned softly when Sirius knelt in front of him and took his weeping cock into his mouth. His fingers tangled in the soft black hair as Sirius licked his flesh, sucking and nibbling his sensitive skin. He looked into the face of his lover, muttering, “You’re mine, Sirius. Always mine.”  
  
  
Sirius released Lucius’ cock, his hand stroking the length, gray eyes looking up as he replied, “Always yours, Lucius.” A silent exchange between the two men, words not necessary. Finally, Sirius winked and got into position, teasing, “You gonna fuck me now or do you have to go play nice with all the haughty Purebloods?”  
  
  
“I happen to be one of those haughty Purebloods,” Lucius said dryly, his gray eyes flashing with amusement before he grew serious, desire consuming him as he moved behind Sirius. He moved his hand over Sirius’ cheek, his thumb brushing against his lover’s lips. Sirius opened his mouth and sucked on his thumb, their eyes again meeting as the younger wizard moved his tongue over Lucius’ finger.  
  
  
Lucius leaned over, brushing his lips against Sirius’ back, his hair coming loose from the leather strap tying it back, cascading over his shoulder, the tips touching Sirius’ heated flesh. The younger man whimpered and Lucius grinned wickedly, deliberately moving his hair along the Gryffindor’s spine. He removed his thumb from Sirius’ mouth, moving his hands down his lover’s body, caressing and kneading, bruising…wanting that Wolf to know who Sirius truly belonged to, finally reaching the globes of his lover’s arse.  
  
  
His thumb brushed the cleft between the two firm cheeks, slowly pushing inside his lover’s heat. Leaning down, Lucius moved his lips over Sirius’ arse, licking and nibbling as his thumb began to move inside the younger wizard, preparing him. His tongue joined his thumb, tasting, listening to the sweet sound of Sirius’ pleasure. Fingers gripped the pale cheeks, spreading them as his tongue began to move, slowly thrusting back and forth inside Sirius’ arse. Muscles clenched around him as the younger man swayed, his head falling forward as he begged softly for more. He teased him in this way, his tongue fucking him slowly, licking and lapping at his arse as his left hand moved beneath Sirius, stroking his erection in time with the strokes of his tongue. When Lucius was confident that Sirius could handle him with little pain, he straightened and positioned his cock at his lover’s entrance.  
  
  
He slowly pushed the head of his cock inside, stretching Sirius, his fingernails scratching his lover’s back, continuing to mark him in every way possible save for branding him with the Malfoy crest, though that idea did have merit. Once the head of his cock was inside, he thrust forward swiftly, watching Sirius arch his back and cry out from the intense pleasure and slight pain. He began to move, wasting no time now, his hand continuing to stroke Sirius’ cock. They moved together, the moonlight shining down upon them, dark and light, Lucius leaning forward and kissing Sirius, their hair soft against one another’s bare flesh. Too soon, it was over. Lucius came with a soft growl, Sirius following soon after with a whimper. Seed spilled onto the garden stones, the two lovers losing themselves in one another.  
  
  
Lucius was the first to move, standing and performing a cleaning charm on them both. They dressed in silence, as was their routine, though their eyes met often. When they were once again respectable, Lucius smiled slightly, “I do believe it is time for me to return to my party. Black, as always, a pleasure.”  
  
  
“Bastard,” Sirius smirked before moving forward and kissing Lucius’ neck, sucking the flesh into his mouth. Pulling back, he admired his mark, “You’re mine, Malfoy. Don’t ever forget that.”  
  
  
“I won’t,” Lucius said so softly that Sirius almost missed it before the blond turned and walked out of the garden. Sirius stared after him, his lips slowly curving into a smile, Lucius’ barely whispered words leaving him to wonder if maybe, just maybe, it was no longer just sex.


End file.
